


Watch Me Change

by SailorSage



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSage/pseuds/SailorSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blackice song fic. Rated M for language and smut related things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back.

**Watch me go insane, I told you I can change.**

Pitch had realized something after his nightmares pulled him away from the Guardians, feeding on his own fear. He realized that without hope, one cannot rule in fear. He lay in his domain, alone and for once in his life, afraid. He heard footsteps enter his domain and quickly slithered into the shadows. A white-haired spirit walked into the opened, his staff casually thrown over his shoulder. What was HE doing here? Hadn't the winter spirit done enough? 

"Pitch," He called out looking around, hope in his eyes. Disgusting. What could he want now? He had already stripped him of his power. 

"What do you want Jack." Pitch spat stepping out of the shadows only slightly. 

Jack stepped forward looking at Pitch. If only the King of Nightmares could understand how he felt. He couldn't describe it. He took a few steps toward towards the broken shadow and watched him recoil into his hiding place. 

"Pitch come out here," Jack said softly, stepping into the shadows. He felt Pitch's black sand crawl up his body. Pitch's yellow eyes started at the unmoving Jack with distrust. Jack's ice blue eyes stared back at him as he let himself be bound by the sand. 

Pitch moved toward Jack and touched the boy's ice cold face with his hand. Jack's eyes closed at the feel of Pitch's skin. It felt better than he had thought it would. 

Since Jack became a Guardian he couldn't stop thinking about Pitch. At first it was sympathy but after a while it turned into something darker. It rapidly changed from sympathy to curiosity, then to lust and after a while he couldn't only see Pitch in his dreams. He needed to feel his touch to experience his dreams in reality. Pitch pulled his hand away and Jack let out a small whimper. He opened his eyes to see Pitch looking down at him with an amused expression. 

"What did the little winter spirit come here for?" Pitch asked moving his face inches away from Jack, just out of the boys reach. Jack looked at him with pleading eyes. Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair and leaned forward teasingly. Jack craned his neck trying to get a kiss from the grey-skinned man. Pitch moved back a smirk creeping onto his face. 

"Beg me Jack," He cooed. 

**Watch me go insane, I told you I can change.**

After that night with Pitch it took Jack everything he had to go back to the Guardians. After Pitch had his fun with the winter spirit he had slunk back into the shadows leaving him exhausted and covered in bites. He had never felt that much pain or pleasure at once and he absolutely loved it. 

He entered North's workshop with a slight limp which raised Bunnymund's eyebrow. He had his hoodie pulled tightly around his neck to cover the bites on his neck. 

"You alright mate?" Bunny asked suspiciously. 

"Oh yeah, never been better," Jack responded trying not to turn red. 

"Jack, just in time." North's voice, normally loud with excitement, was hushed a serious expression on his face. "Pitch is back," 

Jack's eyes widened. What did Pitch think he was doing? 

"A-are you sure?" Jack stammered. North responded with a curt nod. "I… uh, I need to go check on Jamie!" And with that Jack was flying back to the King of Nightmares. 

**Watch me go insane, I told you I can change.**

Jack flew down the tunnel to Pitch's domain with speed he didn't know he had. He spotted the yellow-eyed king sitting in the clearing, waiting for him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled at him, throwing his arms out in frustration. 

"It's not what you think Jack," Pitch stood up walking over to him, trying to put his hand on the boys shoulder to calm him. He yanked away from his touch and Pitch felt a searing pain in his chest. Jack backed up pointing his staff at Pitch, the same pain welling in his chest. 

"Jack, let me explain," Pitch said calmly. Jack glared at him with tears forming in his eyes. 

"I want to make things right, with you and with the Guardians." Pitch said stepping forward, embracing the younger immortal and smiling when he didn't try to pull away. Jack believed him but North and the other's wouldn't. They'd think it was a trap. They stood in a quiet embrace for a long moment before Jack broke the silence. 

"You know they won't believe you." He whispered burying his face into Pitch's robe. 

"Do you Jack?" Pitch asked. 

"Yes," Jack replied. 

**Watch me go insane, I told you motherfuckers I could change.**

Jack and Pitch arrived at North's workshop. It had taken Jack quite some time to convince Pitch to come to the Guardians instead of trying to get them to come to him. 

"The idea will be better received if you're not hiding down here in the dark," Jack said. And Pitch agreed, but he still didn't like it. North looked at Jack with shock as they were escorted into the main room by Phil and two other yeti's. 

"Jack, you… you caught Pitch?" Tooth asked zipping above North's head then over to Jack looking him over for wounds. 

"No, it's not like that," Jack said frowning and pulling away from the hummingbird. Bunnymund stepped forward with his boomerang in his hand. 

"What's this about mate?" He asked glaring at Pitch. Jack nudged Pitch forward, nodding as his encouragement to speak. 

"I've come to make amends," He said sternly but very quietly. North burst out laughing, grabbing his sides. 

"What's so funny!" Jack demanded stepping forward putting himself between the Guardians and the King of Nightmares. 

"Pitch you must take us as fools," North responded his face growing serious. Before Jack or Pitch could say anything in defense North motioned for the yeti's to grab Pitch. Jack reacted in a second freezing the closest yeti in his place. 

"Run Pitch!" Jack yelled over his should before creating an ice wall between him and North. Pitch quickly escaped into the shadows pulling Jack in with him. The two emerged on a Nightmare and fled the workshop, Jack freezing anything that tried to stop them. 

Pitch took Jack back to his domain looking at the boy with sad eyes. 

"Jack, I tried-" Pitch began 

"I know and I'm livid that they didn't hear you out!" Jack interrupted. "They didn't even give you a chance!" Pitch stepped forward and embraced the winter spirit who looked up at him with his large ice blue eyes. Jack put his hands on either side of Pitch's face and pulled him into a kiss. 

**I've embraced it now, do whatever I can to fuck up your day and then I take a bow, you should never see me act this way but whatever's in the air tonight it feels right. No color in my life only black and white.**

It had been four months since the Guardians rejected Pitch and Jack had not gone back to the North Pole. He even had a fight with Bunnymund who had found him to 'talk some sense into him'. The fight ended in a blizzard that covered Burgess in four feet of snow. Bunny had backed down from the fight. 

"You disappoint me mate," the Pooka said before slipping into his tunnel. 

After that fight Jack felt himself change. He longer wanted to see Jamie, he didn't make snow for the kids, he made it for himself. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted, no all he needed, was Pitch. 

**Put the drink in my hand then I tell 'em 'sit tight' not the best time for me to be polite.**

Jack lay on the bed Pitch and he slept on. He looked up at the roof of the cave blankly. Pitch entered the room look at Jack with loving eyes. He used the shadows to get to the bed and pin Jack to it before the boy had a chance to greet him. Jack moved his lips to meet Pitch's in a passionate battle of lips and tongues. Pitch's hand moved from Jack's wrists to the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it off. His hand's traced the winter spirit's small frame earning a small moan from his lips. His hand moved lower until it was placed on top of a semi-hard bundle in the boy's pants. He caressed Jack through his pants watching the expression on his face. Jack's face became flushed as Pitch stroked him. 

"Pitch! Stop teasing me," He breathed out running his fingers through the older man's jet black hair. Pitch's hand pulling off Jack's pants while his lips kissed his neck. He started to stroke Jack, moving his hand up and down his shaft. 

"Beg for it," Pitch whispered in his ear before biting down on his neck. Jack moaned tugging on Pitch's hair as his back arched with pleasure. 

"Please, Pitch, I want you, I need you. Please fuck me Pitch, I want you inside me," Jack moaned. Without hesitation Pitch flipped the boy over so he was on all fours. He stripped off his robe and rested his erection on the small of Jack's back. 

"Please Pitch," Jack begged. Pitch pushed himself into the boys entrance causing Jack to scream and dig is hands into the sheets 

"Still so tight," Pitch groaned as he started to pump into Jack who moaned at each thrust. Pitch reached around Jack's tight and began to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts. 

"Oh god Pitch!" Jack yelped in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore and he released himself on the bed. The clenching of Jack's muscle around Pitch sent him over the edge as he filled the boy's hole with his fluid. 

Jack collapsed on the bed when Pitch removed himself, whimpering at the emptiness he now felt. 

**I'm the only one you can blame. If you came for a show follow me through the flames. I'm finding out now it's my world to claim and I'm never coming down, I'll never be the same.**

Jack never returned to the Guardians. He knew his place now and it was in the arms of the King of Nightmares. 

**Watch me go insane, I told you I can change.**

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Watch me Change" by Brother Blake.
> 
> This was one of my first smut pieces, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
